Re: The Good Girl & The Bad Boy
by iheartmuusic
Summary: It's back! It's been rewritten and everything! Lyra is a good girl: she sweet, radiates sunshine, and is super adorable. Silver is a bad boy: he parties everyday, never show up to class, and is extremely hot. So what happens when these two meet? Will sparks fly? Will Silver send Lyra home in tears? Or will she melt his icy heart? Full summary inside! SOULSILVER :) :)
1. Interesting

**Alrighty guys. It's been edited, redone, re polished and etc. a thousand times. Please don't give me comments such as "The other one was better" or "Why did you do this over? I like the original". C'mon guys. I worked EXTRA HARD on this. Please don't make me regret that decision! **

**And did ya'll see that new cover? Okay, just a heads up, Lyra's side is all colorful and stuff, and Silver is in black and white. Just pay attention to the cover as the story progresses. :)**

**I ALSO KNOW A MILLION YEARS AGO, I said that this story would be updated on a Friday, which didn't happen. SORRY ABOUT THAT! I TOTALLY FORGOT. LITERALLY. I SERIOUSLY FORGOT.**

**Summary: Lyra is the good girl: she's sweet, does everything she's suppose to do, nice, radiates sunshine and happiness and is extremely cute. Silver is the bad boy: he breaks the rules, he steals, he drinks, he has many tattoos, and he's extremely hot. When Lyra's childhood friend, Gold, forces her to enroll in his school so that Lyra isn't the only one graduating from New Bark High, she meet Silver and instantly dislikes him. Silver, on the other hand enjoys annoying her and making her life miserable. To keep herself sane, Lyra slowly becomes the bad girl and also melts Silver's icy cold heart...? Or will she pack her bags in tears and head back to New Bark? And what's up with all of these secrets floating around? One of them will change everything you know about cliche bad boy and good girl stories. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Interesting

You know those really cliche movies or stories where the new girl moves into town and falls in love with the one person she shouldn't fall in love with? And then the new girl gets really popular, but then she also gets a hater, and then some mean girls stuff takes place? And then at the end the new girl and the boy who's she so in love with get together and then they get married and do really cute couple kind of stuff? It kind of felt like that right now.

Okay, so I actually didn't meet the "guy I shouldn't fall in love with" yet. But I am the new girl.

And I'm also very mad.

Okay, so maybe I'm not like those cliche movies. But, I'm still mad!

Tugging on my low, brown ponytails out of annoyance and tightening the white bows in my hair, I sigh. My childhood friend, Gold was suppose to pick me up a few minutes ago. He WAS the one who convinced me to come here anyways. and me have been friends since I could remember. We both lived in New Bark together, and practically did everything together. And at the age of 11, we both went on our own pokemon journeys, separately. I was able to get all 8 badges in Johto, but for some reason I wasn't able to fight the Elite 4. So, I decided to go over to Kanto and get badges there the next summer. I got 7 from there (wasn't able to get the last one), making for a grand total of 15 badges. After that, I just went straight back to my studies at New Bark. The number of people in the class slowly dwindled from 11, to 9, to 6, to 4 and before I knew it, I was going to be the only senior in New Bark.

Awkward.

But lucky for me, Gold came to my rescue. He visited for the summer, and I told him what was going on. He offered to help me get into Preston Academy, some super rich school where the richest of the rich attend, and somehow I was able to get a scholarship. Maybe I should just be a little more patient and wait for him.

My brown eyes glance down to my outfit. I didn't want to dress up too much, since school didn't technically start until Monday (although there was a transfer student tour on Friday). I just plainly through on a white v-neck, light blue jeans, and burgundy moccasins. The rest of my clothes were in my suitcase. Pouting and sitting on my suitcase, I decided I had enough and called Gold.

"For the love of Lugia, GOLD! Where are you?" I yelled through the phone, making me sound a lot angrier than I was.

"Chill Lyra. I'm on my way."

"You said that 20 minutes ago!" I whined, stomping my foot and waving my arms like a child. Gold groans in aggravation.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." I persist.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOO!"

"YES!"

"LYRA PLEASE SHUT UP I'M THE ONE WHO GOT YOU INTO THIS SCHOOL ANYWAYS."

"Fiiine!" I whined again, pouting my lip and sitting on my suitcase

"That's right you goody too shoes. Be quiet and listen to me." I shoot up from my suitcase, clenching my phone.

"WHAT DOES ME BEING A GOODY TOO SHOES HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" I look at the phone to see that Gold had just hang up a few seconds early.

Which means he didn't hear a single word I said.

Which means I yelled at my phone like a maniac for no good reason.

Looking up, I notice the stares of a few people, and begin to blush furiously. I just got into this city and I'm known to be a freak! I quickly sit on my suitcase, which topples over, making me fall to the ground. I groan in pain.

"Need a hand Lyra?" A familiar voice rings through my head. I look up to see Gold. His black hair is peaking out slightly from his hat, and his gold eye sparkle with mischief.

A boyish grin is plastered onto his face.

"GOLD!" I yell, and I jump up to hug him.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Gold chuckled.

"It sure has Lyra." Gold helps me put my stuff into the car, which is a 1969 Cadillac.

"Gold, the only lady you're going to impress with that car is my grandmother."

"Well, you're grandmother is one lucky lady." Gold says, waggling his eyebrows. I playfully punch him and laugh along with him.

"Dude. Gold. Are you going to introduce us to your friend here?" A deep male voice comes from the back.

I turn to see three people in the back of Gold's car. One had super spiky auburn hair and jade green eyes sparked with playfulness. The other was a girl with straight brown hair and black eyes who was sending me death glares. Lastly, there was a boy with red hair and meaning silver eyes that spoke "I don't want to be never you, let me jump out this car and get laid."

I scrunch up my nose in disgust at the red head. Gold started up his car and the engine roared to life. He turned at me and grinned. "Get ready for senior year Lyra. It's going to be CRAZY, WE ABOUT TO PAR-TAY ALL DAY, WE'RE GOING TO-"

"Shut up and drive alreadY!" The red head snapped. I nodded in agreement. Gold just rolled his eyes before turning on the radio and blasting some very upbeat, middle school kind of music, dancing and yelling the words off key. The girl in the back was now standing up, waving her jacket around in a circle and yelling. The boy with spiky hair just looked up at her, whereas the red head's attention was directed towards me. I gulped and blushed, quickly turning around. A low chuckle was heard and I knew it was the red head.

Senior year was going to be interesting.

* * *

**WAIT WOW ITS OVER. THE FIRST CHAPTER. CORRECTION, the first REwritten chapter is out! Yay! And I think Wednesday's will be my update days from now on. Haha. Also, I will be uploading a new Ikarishipping story either Friday or Saturday so please check it out! **

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know~**

**Love ya'll! :)**


	2. Good Girls & Blood Don't Mix

**Okay, I deserve it, you can pelt as many pebbles, rocks, and or pianos you want at me for not uploading quick enough. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY. Well, on a lighter note, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Special thanks to LittleOfATsundere, OC-FREE Dinosaur, t, The Fading Author, TheOneMagic, xXDonutsXx, Caroline Nadia, Aithecat. Responses to your reviews are down below.**

**SOULSILVERSHIPPING ALL THE WAY~~~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Good Girls & Blood Don't Mix

"Hey there, what's your name?" The boy with brown hair said, winking at me. I sucked in a breath and blushed. He had really spiky auburn hair that the wind seemed to enjoy playing with. His jade eyes were sparked with curiosity. He suddenly began to waggle his eyebrows at me and I looked at him in disgust. It's inhumane for someone to move their eyebrows like that!

The girl next to him giggled before laughing loudly. She patted my head.

"You know new girl, I think I'm going to like you."

"My name is Lyra. Lyra Kotone." I tug on my ponytails, a little nervous. What if they don't like me? The girl gives me a wide smile.

"I'm Green!" The girl says, her black eyes actually a dark shade of blue. I smile back at her. She suddenly grabs my ponytails and whips out various hair products.

"I'm willing to sell you these products to help your awkward, hair defying ponytails." Green says. Her voice is monotone and she has a poker face on. I look at her in shock and quickly grab my ponytails. They aren't THAT awkward.

Right?

"Green, stop scaring her." The boy with spiky hair remarks. He grabs my hand and shakes it. "I'm Blue by the way."

Blue suddenly gets closer to me. "Don't buy anything that she tries to sell you." He whispered loudly so Green could hear. "It never works anyways." Green's eyes light up with fury as she tries to beat up Blue. Me and Gold laugh at the scene.

Lastly, I turn my head towards the red head in the car. "Hi there! I'm Lyra and you-"

"Can you stop talking?" the red head said, looking clearly annoyed. His silver eyes pierced daggers into my soul. "Believe it or not, your high pitched girly voice is really getting on my nerves." The car got silent and my smile dropped. I quickly put it back on again.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked.

"Can you at least shut up?" the red head said, mocking me by making his voice at least 5 octaves higher. My voice isn't that high! I sighed in defeat and faced front, mainly because I don't go around picking fights. I'm not sure if you remembered, but Gold called me a goody too shoes. That wasn't a lie. I really am a goody too shoes. The only reason I snapped like that at Gold was because I've known him for practically all my life. To make the situation less awkward, Gold turns up the radio at full blast.

"DUDE THIS IS MY JAM!" Gold yells. "I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL I LOOOOVE IT I LOOOOOVE IT." Gold continues to yell the lyrics to the song, but its still awkward.

The red head snorted and I instantly turned around. "Are you really not going to pick a fight? Wow. You really are a goody too shoes." I snap my head back at him and then to Gold.

"You told them that I was a good girl?" I asked, flailing my arms around.

"Erm... no. You just did." Gold told me, scratching the back of his neck. I look back at the red head, shocked.

"You give off that goody too shoes vibe." he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I turned to Green and Blue for help. Green looked like she was going to murder the red head, and Blue shot me an apologetic smile before looking at Silver with disbelief.

"Silver, I am going to murder you now!" Green said as she started to whack the red head with various hair products. The red head didn't even move, he just stayed there, waiting. When Green finally finished, he looked at her and smirked.

"Are you done yet?" the red head sneered.

Green nodded her head in defeat. I stare, wide eyed at the two. How could he talk to his friend that way? And somehow, Green's whacks didn't even hurt him. The red head caught my glance and mouth the words 'goody too shoes' I tried my best to give a glare but all he did was chuckle. I turned back to the situation unfolding. Somehow, Green managed to whack Blue because it was 'his fault' that 'he didn't warn her' about how strong he was and made her look 'stupid'. I giggled at the two.

"Are you excited to start school here?" Gold asks me. I give him a big grin.

"Yup!" I chirped back "And since I have a full scholarship, I'm going to use it to my full advantage!" Gold gives a small chuckle. I felt a tap on my back and turned to see Blue and Green gawking at me. Even Silver was looking at me with interest.

"You have a scholarship?" Green asks me, with wide eyes.

"Yup!" I say, giving her a grin "I was surprised too, but hey, I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like that!" Green nods her head slowly, but she's still looking at me wide eyed. I hear a scoff, and I turn to see none other than Silver looking at me with disgust.

"What have you done to earn a scholarship?" he sneers at me.

I open my mouth to retort an insult, but no words come out. There's nothing I can really say, since I'm not really sure why I have a scholarship. Silver laughs at me.

"I don't know." I say honestly. "I just took the entrance exam as well as the pokemon battle exam, which I passed, and I was offered a scholarship." Blue suddenly spit out whatever he was drinking.

"You passed both exams?" he asked, wide eyed. I nodded my head.

"Actually, I aced both of them." Suddenly, everyone's eyes turn to me, even Gold's.

"Is there something wrong with me acing both exams?" I ask.

Blue opened his mouth to say something, but the car suddenly came to a halt. I flew out of my seat, but because I was facing backwards, I flew back. Someone managed to block me from going out the window. I mumbled a quick thank you, before looking up to see who it was.

The last thing I saw was Silver, with a lot blood trickling down from his head. Touching my nose, I felt a metallic like substance falling quickly. And being the goody too shoes I was, I completely blacked out.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter didn't have THAT much of a change, but LOOK I UPLOADED ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SORRY. *opens arms for a hug but no one hugs since everyone mad at me* :'(**

**btw, that song was "The Way" by Ariana Grande. SORRY I LOVE THAT SONG GUYS.**

* * *

**Responses to them wonderful reviews:**

**LittleOfATsundere: OMG I LOVE YOU COME HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A HUG *reaches out and tightly hugs computer screen***

**OC-FREE Dinosaur: I forgot! Hopefully I redeemed myself by making her eyes a dark blue? Ooooh, imagine how poetic and deep that could get. "Her dark, empty, eyes were like a void but quickly changed from a midnight blue to an ocean blue when she saw what he was holding in the box. The ocen blue melted his heart into a puddle of a messy, lovey-dovey goo, and he loved it. Her ocean blue eyes held a depth of emotion: awe, happiness, and pure, blissful love. The color contracted with the red blush on her checks, but the emotion was the same.**

**She was in love with Blue Oak. And he loved her back. She quickly took the black velvet box from his hand, screaming yes over and over again." OMG ASDKJASLDJASJDJASLD FANGIRLING**

** t: Thank you! And I'll be sure to check your stories out as well my friend!**

**The Fading Author: *wipes a few tears* You are the absolute best. **

**TheOneMagic: Bruh I'm all about that OldRivalShipping so if Green is wiggling those little eyebrows at Lyra, Blue is going to be pissed. YAY FOR SHIPPING.**

**xXDonutsXx: AH I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE JUST FOR YOU~**

**Caroline Nadia: ohmaigoodness why are you such a sweet person. ITS PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT HELP THE WORLD REVOLVE.**

**Aithecat: She is most definitely, hands down, going to be the biggest bitch ever. Time to start the "I hate Platinum" club again!**

* * *

**As usual, comments, suggestions and questions are ALWAYS wanted/needed/loved/desired. **

**Until next time my lovely readers! :)**


End file.
